The Voice of My Heart
by XxTehBlueNaruxX
Summary: Yoshimori and Gen have known each other for some time now and they're starting to connect with each other! But there's one problem. Gen's "heart" thinks different of Yoshimori. Will Gen and Yoshimori develop feelings? Or will Gen's supposed heart win?
1. Whispers

**xXTehBlueNaruXx:** This is a story that myself and my friend, Jentomboy, have been working on. Thank you Jen for all your work, support, and help! I couldn't have done this without you! XOXO. Enjoy!

**The Voice Of My Heart**

Chapter 1- Whispers

Gen sighed as he returned from another night of protecting Karasumori. He was tired, and his head was killing him. His atire was his usual, a night troops robe, with two stars on both sides of his chest. The robe was a dark purple, which matched nicely with the silver stars. Gen's hair was black and spiky, and his eyes were a solemn black. The boy's skin was tanned, and he had a somewhat eccentric nose. Gen stared at the ground, clinching his teeth. Something kept pounding through his head like a headache...whispering..

_Yoshimori..._

Gen tried to listen to the voice, to find out who it was. But he knew all too well who it was. The voice was a male one, one that soothed Gen's ears yet made his head ache all at the same time. Even though Gen's head was pounding, he closed his eyes and listened to that voice.

_Yoshimori.._

He gripped his head, unable to comprehend what's going on. "GET OUT! SHUT UP!" He screamed, his teeth grinding, heart pounding.

_'Why can't I stop thinking of _him_?'_ Gen thought. _'I don't understand any of this..Who keeps...whispering his name?'_

The voice laughed at him.

_You _don't_ know? I'm sure you do, Gen. _Gen winced. He knew who it was.

Gen sighed, and opened his oak door that lead into his apartment. He sulked inside, and sat down on the couch in the living room. He looked at the walls, which were white. He gazed at the rest of the room. Across from him was a chair, and on the other end was a table and some coushins. He had to admit, it was too empty in sighed, and let his thoughts, and his headache, take over.

'_It's not like tonight changed anything..did it?' _That question echoed through Gen's head, as he rememered the event that took place a few hours ago._

**-Flashback-**

The night seemed so calm. The bugs were chirping and buzzing, crickets moaned their soft song, the breeze was...just outstanding. It swirmed inside of you, and refreshed your spirit. Gen sniffed the air. He was thankful the night was lovely tonight. It made him feel better. Gen gazed into the sky, tonight seemed especially beautiful and calm _'Maybe no ayakashi will show up...'_

Gen was so caught up in his star-gazing that he failed to hear the sound of Yoshimori running up to him.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Yoshimori shouted, waving enthusiactally.

Yoshimori was of medium height and build, with blue hair. (Is it blue? Well it is now!) He had blue eyes, a medium-sized round nose and pale skin compared to Gen's tan complection. Yoshimori was the kind of niave lazy boy you grew to love and hate all at the same time.

Sadly now it was hate. Gen sighed_ 'When will he learn to stop being so annoying?'_

Yoshimori was still yelling his name, so Gen threw up a hand, waving back. Gen started walking once more.

"WAIT UP!" Yoshimori shouted, running towards the tan male. Gen made a sour face. "UGH WHY CAN'T YOU EVER WAIT!"

Gen sighed again.. "Maybe because you're _slow_?" He grumbled apatheticly.

"I am NOT slow! At least I'm not an ass!"

Gen growled at Yoshimori coldly. "Shut up.." He snarled.

'_What a relief..we're almost there..'_ Gen jumped onto the gate, and dissappeared.

"GEN WAIT!" Yoshimori screamed, but of course, it was too late. Gen had run off, again.

_'What the hell is his problem today?' _Yoshimori wondered angerly.

A couple hours passed by, and no aykashi or Gen in sight.

"Hey Tokine, does something seem off about Gen?" Yoshimori asked.

"Well, he does appear to be more on-edge than usual." Tokine states matter-of-factly shaking her head. "I really don't know Yoshimori. There doesn't seem to be any ayakashi, so you can go see if you want. I'll stay here in case any show up."

"Alright.." Yoshimori made a kekkai and jumped onto a tree.

"GEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yoshimori called out Gen's name over and over for at least half an hour..nothing..

_'Where is he?'_

"GEEN!" He called once more.

Finally he saw Gen's black spikes, and smiled. _'Found you.'_

Yoshimori landed next to Gen, not suprising him.

Gen barely glanced in Yoshimori's direction, and uttered _"What?"_

Yoshimori looked into Gen's eyes, getting straight to the point.

"What's the matter with you, Gen?" Yoshimori asked, his eyes full of concern, something Gen hadn't seen in a long time, startling him. Gen stared into his eyes a bit more, puzzled. 'What's with..his eyes? It's like he's looking into me..Oh whatever. It's just fake. I can tell.'

"Nothing. There's no reason you should ask anyway, we're not even friends." Gen said,sounding annoyed and exhuasted. He could see all through Yoshimori's scheme. Pretending to care, asking what's wrong, oh sure he cares, _sure_. "It makes no difference what you all say, you don't see me as your friend.."

"What the _hell_ Gen! Of course we do! What's gotten _into_ you?" Yoshimori was hurt. Of course he cared about him! Like hell he didn't! Yoshimori kept trying. 'He can be difficult sometimes..' He speculated.

Gen grimaced, knowing if he didn't tell him, Yoshimori would get it out of him somehow.

"Lately, I keep seeing and hearing things reminding me of who I really am..just some ayakashi." Gen gulped out of anger and despair. He _hated_ the thought of being an ayakashi. He just wanted to be human, and for someone to love him the way he was. Not for someone to abondon him for who he was, and wish he was something else. If he could have affection, nothing else mattered... "The fact I'm human is just a grace from God. Atora comming just makes me think of myself as some monster to be tamed.." Gen cut off, not wanting to say more. Monster. Monster. _Monster. _Those words put anguish and grief into his heart. Anguish over who he was. Grief over what he'd done, and what he could be.

Yoshimori stood there for a moment, looking deeper into his eyes, trying to see what Gen was feeling. He hid the fact that he had no idea Gen thought this way. It made him want to hug Gen. To think of yourself as some beast, and to actually _be_ one. He kept examining Gen's eyes, feeling for him.

"And it's just..I've known that a long time, but now I realize how disgusting it is. I want to get close to people, but I'm..I'm afraid they'll hate me once they know who I am.." Gen winced, his hands gripping the tree branch underneath, making the bark break.

Yoshimori listened the entire time, and thought, enjoying the beautiful night, the breeze was so breath-taking, and yet it sounded like it was weeping. It reminded him of the boy in front of him.

The two boys sat there for a while, what seemed like forever. Gen was nervous. He had never said anything like this to anyone, and he was_ very _afraid of what Yoshimori would say. Throughout that angonising silence, Gen tapped his fingers nervously, and looked every-which way, trying to avoid Yoshimori's gaze. The quiet was broken by Yoshimori embracing Gen tightly.

Yoshimori spoke right in Gen's ear, which make Gen shiver everytime Yoshimori murmured. "Gen, I don't understand how you feel, and I never will..But you're _not_ a monster! You were _never_ a monster! People love you, just the way you are. You have friends, and people that care about you. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have any of that." Throughout all that, Gen closed his eyes, and took it all in. His heart was racing the entire time, and yet he loved it. Yoshimori's words passed through Gen's ears like music. Those were the words his heart was dying to hear. Gen trembled, and he broke the hug. He felt like he was going to break-down.

"Thank you.." Gen said, as sweetly as he could muster, but it was still slightly bitter. Gen sprang up and ran away.

_'Why..does he think that way? He knows I'm half- ayakashi, and he doesn't care..he..he doesn't care..' _Gen spent the next couple hours or so pondering all that happened. He still couldn't comprehend it all...

Gen's thoughts were inteupted, as he saw Tokine, and decided to tell her he was heading home. He couldn't be around if Yoshimori was still there.

"Tokine." Gen stated flatly.

"Gen! Yoshi was looking for you."

"I know. I'm heading home."

"I suppose you can. I don't see any ayakashi anywhere..we can call it a night. I'll tell Yoshimori once I see him."

Gen nodded, not bothering to say anything before he sprang up, and disapeared in a flash.

**-End of Flashback-**

After Gen had gone over the night, he still couldn't pinpoint where the voice was comming from. It kept, whispering to him...

_Yoshimori..._

Gen's heart beated faster, just the thought of him, saying those things.. The voice spoke up, and finished his sentence.

_Just the thought of him saying those things makes you feel pleasure, doesn't it?_ It laughed it's almost mocking laugh. _You wanted him to hug you more. I can tell. It's so fun to watch you suffer. _It laughed again, and again, and again. Gen's pupils shrunk as he clutched his pant legs. 'What...does it mean? I don't feel that way! I never did!' Gen grunted, confused. He breathing staggered, he couldn't take this god damn voice anymore..

_Aww..little Gen can't take me? Why, I'm your desires. I may be mean now, but I get nicer.._ You could almost sense an evil grin.

Gen ignored the voice's whispers. It wasn't worth listening to..it wasn't his heart. Or his desires. He had a clue of who it was.

And it made him afraid.

But his mind finally calmed down. By now Gen was laying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts took over again.

'_I keep, hearing his name, and his voice, repeating what he said..'_

_**"People love you, just the way you are. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have any of that." **_

Yoshimori's voice kept ringing and ringing inside his head, calling out to him, telling him that he wasn't disgusting, ugly, and vile...Gen couldn't accept it.

_**"You're not a monster! You were **_**never**_** a monster!"**_

"I'm...not?" Gen whispered. His claws appeared before him, and he stared at them. His face was disgusted, and shocked.

_'How...is _this_, not a monster? How?'_

Gen gripped the side of his head with his hands, confused and angry. He rocked

_Yoshimori..._

Gen started breathing hard, and wobbled to his room. He turned the doorknob, and staggered inside. He quickly undressed, ready to just go to sleep.

Sleep was a virtue, far from his grasp then. Gen laid there, and thought, and thought, and thought.

_'The look in his eyes..when he said it, he meant it..and he looked into my eyes, he didn't just whisper it and whimper away like most people who denied my self-esteem did..It was..sincere, really sincere.'_

Gen smiled slightly, finally realizing how much all his friends cared about him. Yoshimori was still on his mind, however. His face..when he said it, his dimeanor, the seriousness in his voice..it was so compassionate.

_'They care..at least, he does...'_

Gen quietly went to sleep, and slept peacefully until the next morning.

**Yoshimori's P.O.V.**

I looked back and watched Gen jump away..he seemed upset.

_'Why did he seem so sad? I was just trying to reassure him that he's not so gross as he thinks he is..oh well, it's Gen. Who knows.'_

I sat there for a while, trying to go through what had just happened. 'Maybe I was too direct with him..Gen is more sensative then he lets on.'

**"Lately, I keep seeing and hearing things reminding me of who I really am..just some ayakashi."**

"He's not just some ayakashi..he's..my friend." I whispered, some sadness showing in my eyes.

_'I can't believe he would even think that..It just doesn't make sense..Well, it actually does..'_ Gen, for all of his life, has been treated like just some screw up half-ayakashi. Plus he hurt his sister...I lowered my head. He must feel horrible about himself. Having to see those claws, knowing he hurt his own flesh and blood. I bet he can still smell the blood...

The wind picked up, and I just stared at the sky..it was so pretty tonight. It's kind of ironic that Gen was so depressed on such a gorgous night.

"At least I got in his head." I said. Hopefully I got through to him that we care. That I care about him. More than he knows. I don't care _what_ he is...I like him for _who _he is. Gen. Gen Shishio. My friend, and teammate.

I decided to get up, and did so, then I walked around, and sooner or later I found Tokine. She looked tired, she had sweat on her, and she had a look of worry across her face. Tokine had long brown hair, big eyes, and a triangular face. Her eyes were brown, the same color as her hair, and had the same tone to her skin as Yoshimori. She wasn't breath-taking, but she was pretty beautiful.

"Yoshimori! I've been searching for you _everywhere_!" Tokine yelled. She looked kind of pissed too. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't run off and have a heart-to-heart talk with Gen alot.

"Hey!" I said, waving non-chalantly and smiling.

Tokine caught up to me, and she was panting pretty hard.

_'She must have been searching for a while...'_

"There aren't any ayakashi, and Hakabi doesn't sense any either, so I'm calling it a night, okay?"

"That's fine. Madarao couldn't find anything either." Madarao had become tired and took a nap somewhere a while ago, that lazy dog.

"Let's go, honey!" Hakabi said. God he always calls her honey, I bet he just wants in her pants..the pervert. Hakabi was a dog spirit with a blackish-blue coat, and wore a green collar made of beads. He had blue eyes, with circles for eyes.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with Gen?" Tokine said. I almost forgot to tell her.

"Yeah, he keeps thinking we hate him because he's a 'monster'." I did air quotes to emphasize how much he used that damn word.

"Oh..well, at least we know _why_ he was upset."

I scratched the back of my head smiling innocently.

"Riiight..about that..I think I made it worse. I told him some things to encourage him, like we care about him, and he got ticked or upset or something and left.." Of course, trying be innocent doesn't work with Tokine.

"You WHAT?" _'Oh shit! Now I'm gonna get it!'_

"Idiot!" Tokine formed a rectangular kekkai that hit me on the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You made Gen worse! What _else_ what it be for?"

"He'll be fine and back to his blankself tommorow anyway." I said, trying to sound as smart as she always did.

"Ugh, fine. Okay. I need to get home."

Tokine ran off, with Hakabi chasing after her.

"WAIT HONEY!"

_'Finally..they left. Now I need to find Madarao..wherever he is.'_

I looked around, and it didn't take me that long to find the ghost dog laying under a tree, snoozing. He's probably dreaming about that guy he drooled over. Madarao was a white dog spirit with the same stature and shape as Hakabi, but with green eyes and a purple collar. I walked over to him and leaned over him.

"HEY MUTT WAKE UP!"

Madarao jolted up, annoyed.

"BE QUIET, BOY! I WASN'T ASLEEP!"

"Yeah yeah, _whaatever._ Let's head home."

Madarao grumbled for a bit when we were walking home. That dog sure could push your buttons sometimes. He yawned, and kind of spaced out. Well, I don't think there's a time when he _isn't _spacing out.

"Were there any ayakashi?" He said, sounding stupid. _'Aren't you the one who's supposed to know?' _I did a face-palm in my head. Can he really be_ this _stupid?

I didn't want to get into a shouting match again, so I decided to be nice to him (for once.)

"Nope. We all agreed to head home early. And from the looks of it Gen went home a _long_ time ago."

Madarao just keep on floating, his mind wondering off again. I gazed up for the millionth time tonight and looked at the stars. _'Gen probably saw them when he got home. I hope he's okay.'_

"The stars are incredible." I managed to say, not sure of what else to talk about, and only about a block from home.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a night like this for a while. It's relaxing." Madarao spoke calmly.

_'At least he's not being a jerk or a spazz tonight..'_

Madarao and I walked the rest of the way home in silence, and said our goodbyes when we got there. I walked in, took my shoes off, and went to my room. I layed down in my bed, and thought about my talk with Gen for a bit, and went to sleep.

_'Tommorow I'm going to talk to Gen more, and show him just how much I care about him!'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gen and Yoshimori went to bed thinking of the same thing: the talk they had. It was the beginning of a wonderful connection between them. They both went to bed and slept soundly. The voice in Gen's head whispered one more thing into his head before he drifted off into dreamland.

_'Hehe, your budding feelings will only get worse.' _His voice again almost gave way to an evil smile. _'And I'll only get louder. Listen to me, I'm your heart.' _Gen kept hearing the voice in his dreams.

_'I'm your heart...'_

But in his dreams, Gen had made up his mind, and he confronted the voice. His face was determined, and dead serious. "Yoshimori's my heart. Not _you_."

**"Love isn't seeing the perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person, perfectly."**

**A/N: **This is my very first time writing (and publishing) fanfiction. Despite that fact, whatever flaws you may see, I'd like to know about. I'd also like to say that if enough people like it I'll keep adding chapters. Thank you and I love you all! Love, **xXTehBlueNaruXx**


	2. Hisses

**The Voice Of My Heart**

**Chapter 2- Hisses**

**TehBlueNaru: I just learned Gen had brothers! (who liked to beat him up.) I can't believe they didn't mention it in the anime. D: They always do that in ****animes...his personality made more sense when I read about it, so I think I'm gonna include it in here, if not just a little bit...Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Kekkaishi and all it's characters are the property of Yellow Tanabe, not me.**

Yoshimori was walking down the street in his school uniform, with his yellow backpack wrapped around his back. The morning was almost like every morning. Dew covering the grass, causing the it to gleam in the mid-morning sun, the songs of birds filling the ears of anyone willing to listen, and the steps of the few people out-and-about at this hour. The air sounded with Yoshimori's yawn, typical of him. Barely anyone was outside this early in the morning, if anyone was they were either sweeping, or chatting with someone. Yoshimori gazed at the scenery, and drank it, like a tall glass of water. It really was wonderful out today. It was like last night, only the sun was shining.

Seeing that no one was around him, the boy closed his eyes to get a few extra minutes of rest. The street was like the back of his hand to him, so Yoshi didn't have to worry about crashing into something.

That really came in handy because Yoshimori was having a very hard time staying awake. Exhaustion filled him because of last night. He slept pretty well, but he did not felt like he had actually gotten _sleep_. The sweet, sweet alluring beauty of slumber overtook him. His eyes closed, and he drifted on the sea of dreams...

* * *

><p>Yoshimori looked around. All around him there was black. The air was moist, and he could tell that it had to be a room of stone, because he could feel the coolness of it beneath his feet. Speaking of his feet, he couldn't move them. He couldn't move <em>anything<em>. If one word could describe the room, it would be a dungeon. It was as if all Yoshimori's feelings were gathered, and shoved into the atmosphere of a tiny room, for them to fester. Before he could even think, the darkness lit up, a light at the end of a long tunnel in the scheme of things, but it was a stage spotlight. Of course it was hard for Yoshimori to adjust to the sudden splash of light, but the figure of the boy standing before him became eminent. Gen.

'_What the..hell is going on?_' The confusing undefined feelings and emotions soon fade, and Yoshimori smiles at Gen, and calls out to him.

"Gen!"

Gen doesn't move from his spot. There is no reply, and his facial expression does not change. He is just standing there, staring coldly into whatever was in front of him the dark. Yoshimori's voice echoes slightly, and Yoshimori was embarrassed. The way his voice sounded, nasally and annoying, made him cringe. Then, an urge took over the blueish haired boy. His form reached out to him, screamed to the boy in front of him, to notice him, _listen_ to him. The craving took Yoshimori over, consuming him. Sparkling eyes meet the back of Gen's head. Yoshimori extends his hand, trying to grab a hold of Gen, but failed. All he could concentrate on now was the intense pain that throbbed on his head. Yoshimori fell to the ground, the chill of the ground tingling and sharpening the pain that filled him. He tried to get up, but was forced to squat. The darkness grew brighter over Yoshimori's position, for a spotlight cloaked him in light. The transparent blue kekkai boxed the male kekkaishi in. Anger flooded him, and confusion.

"Huh," he said, "why can't I _move_?" He pushed on the top of the kekkai, it stretched, and resisted the boy's efforts. He whacked his head with a _thwack._

"OW!" He held his head, wincing.

"Yoshimori." Gen said, turning around. Gen's voice was full of indifference, and lacked care, making it stony and cold, just like the ground beneath their feet.

Yoshimori looked at Gen in surprise. If Gen actually looked at his eyes, he could see the fear and worry in them. But sadly even if Gen gazed at them, he would not see or _feel _any emotion. Gen turned his head to some degree to look at Yoshimori. Now there was an expression on his face. Yoshimori could not figure out if it was regret, fear, hatred, sadness, pity, or all of them. Gen's face was an amalgam of emotion. Then Gen's lips starting moving, and Yoshimori was kicked back into reality. Or, what seemed like it at least.

"No matter how you look at me, all you see is a monster." The sentence echoed throughout the room, hitting the walls and bouncing back, it kept replaying like a broken record, and it was making Yoshimori go mad.

"YOU'RE NOT SOME UGLY MONSTER!" He shouted, holding his head, trying to resist the urge to shout even more. After taking a few moments to control his anger, Yoshimori looked at Gen. His face was, the same. Except...it was more distant and sad. The tan boy was staring at the ground in front of him.

Yoshimori banged his fist on the Kekkai wall. "That's not true! You know it Gen!" The feeling in Yoshimori's words was beyond angry, they were full of hurt. If only Gen could hear those words, because the kekkai prevented the sound from getting through.

_'Please Gen! Don't think that way! No. No no no no no! You're not like that, not one bit.' _Yoshimori thought in a pleading voice, almost like if he was about to lose Gen.

Gen sighed, and started to walk away from Yoshimori.

"GEN!" Yoshimori screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to pound on the kekkai wall as if his life depending on it. It was all futile.

Gen continued to walk further away. The echo of the boys footsteps were like the boy's struggle, and hopeless efforts. Attempts to be normal, to be loving, and above all else, to be himself. The cries of the footsteps screamed agony. Hope that was long ago lost, the dragging of not only his body, but his spirit. Yoshimori could not quite comprehend all this though. His friend's steps only sounded like he had given up. Gen's figure soon dissipated, and only the spotlight that used to be over Gen remained.

Yoshimori just stared at it. The way is shone just as brightly as before, yet it was more empty. It was a shell, left behind by an even hollower human being.

"GEN! Come back! Listen to me!" Yoshimori kept screaming Gen's name, even after he was gone.

Yoshimori's fist started to hurt, his bangs got softer, and soon stopped. The kekkaishi almost started to cry, and he collapsed. He stared at the ground, his hair covering his face.

With seriousness and sadness in his voice, Yoshimori murmured one last thing, as if it was a final effort.

"Gen."

"What?" Gen said, his voice just the same as it had been in Yoshimori's dream.

* * *

><p>Yoshimori opened his eyes and almost screamed in surprise. In front of him was the real Gen. The atmosphere had totally changed. Gen stood there in his school uniform, unbuttoned with the red shirt underneath, and his black backpack on both shoulders. His face was the usual unconcerned expression, his face flat, with no curves, no distinct or interesting features.<p>

"Well, what do _you_want?" He asked, annoyed now.

Yoshimori stood there for a few minutes before the wires in his head clicked. Right in front of him was Gen, who lives no where close to him. They were not at the school, this was some strange neighborhood. Yoshimori should be no where close to this place.

His eyes widened. He turned away from Gen with his hands on his head, his mouth wide open. 'Where the hell am I?'

Gen watched as Yoshimori freaked out in front of him, for about five minutes. He sighed. "You know this is where I live, right?"

Yoshimori turned to Gen. "You mean, I walked all the way here?"

Gen nodded slightly rolling his eyes.

Yoshimori gasped, before turning away again. He held his fist near his face. _'Damn dream sent me here!'_

He turned back to Gen, but this time the events of last night ran through his mind. All the moments, all the feelings, everything came back as if it had just happened. He looked away when Gen met his eyes. "The eyes are the gateway to the soul." He remembered hearing that somewhere. Well now he knew it was true. Because in Gen's eyes he could see everything. The Kekkaishi couldn't look into those black eyes. They just murmured so much to Yoshimori. He glanced into Gen's eyes again.

"_I know I'm a monster and everyone hates me."_

The blue haired boy had to look away. _'His eyes...tell so much...'_

He took another glimpse. This time it was longer, and his eyes spoke to him with more passion, and told him more.

"_No one loves me. Not even my family. Not even you. My iced expression all the time is to hide my pain, my anguish. The things that have happened to me have made me stone. You can't crack me, even if you try your hardest. Just give up, I'm not even _worth_ it..._"

What Gen's eyes told made Yoshimori scan Gen's posture. He stood that way, talked that way, _acted _that way...Like he didn't want anyone to be close to him, but _why_? But Yoshimori knew. He knew all too well. What Masamori said to him flashed back into his mind and echoed through his ears.

"_Gen's brothers liked to beat him up, and the bullies picked on him constantly..his sister was the only one he trusted, and Gen almost killed her. He feels very guilty about it and doesn't like to talk about it. Ever since then he's felt like he's an ogre. From what he's experienced, I'm not at all surprised." _

The way Masamori had said that, like Gen was just some file he read through made Yoshimori's stomach swerve. '_You know Masamori cares about Gen, and besides stop distracting yourself!_'

Yoshimori could barely get words out of his mouth, but he managed to mutter: "All of a sudden it's gotten awkward."

"We should go." Gen stated flatly. Uninterested about the fact Yoshimori had been staring at him. _'I swear when will he learn to be a little normal?' _Gen thought, grimacing slightly.

"Huh?" Was all Yoshimori could say. His thoughts were still swirling, any thought of moving was out of his reach.

"School. We'll be late if we keep standing here like _idiots_." Gen looked at him, putting emphasis on "idiots" to insult Yoshimori. Of course, Yoshimori was in another world, and went along with it.

"Oh, right." Gen had already started walking, so Yoshimori staggered quickly to catch up to him. The plain-skinned Kekkaishi kept looking at Gen's disposition. Both boys headed to the school in silence, not knowing what to say. They arrived at the school in ten minutes, making it in time for class.

Yoshimori climbed the top of the school with his pillow in his hand. Once he was at the top, he yawned. '_Jeez why does school even have to exist?_' But then again he just slept through school so he shouldn't really care. Sadly his teacher does.

"Man. Sleeping in class with Sensei trying to wake me up is starting to kill me." Yoshimori said, grumbling. He would not mind being in class if he could just sleep peacefully. Any sane person would never sleep in class...Yoshimori's an entirely different matter.

He laid his pillow down on the ground, and fell back on it. When was close to sleeping, a familiar voice called out to him. It was muffled, like something was over it.

"Yoshimori, you're on me."

Yoshimori opened his eyes, and turned his head to the left side. He noticed his left arm was on Gen's chest. Gen had a sour expression on his face, which made the boy want to smack him, but he did not say anything. Realizing Gen would probably beat the snot out of him if he did not move his arm, he quickly moved it aside, and turned on his side away from the half-ayakashi.

'_All of a sudden I don't feel tired.' _Yoshimori thought to himself, wondering why he could not sleep. He could do it almost the entire day, so why not now?

Yoshimori just laid there. At times he would look and see if Gen was still there. Once he noticed Gen was there, and awake, he would look away quickly before the wolf-boy could notice. After about five times, he sighed to himself.

_'I need to man up! Things shouldn't be awkward between us! I made a promise last night that I would show Gen I really care for him, and damn it I will! Alright let's do it!_' He gulped before turning back to Gen.

"Gen! We need to talk!" Yoshimori said full of confidence and in a demanding tone.

Gen shifted his head to look at Yoshimori. Gen did not look tired at all, he must have just been bored. The black-haired boys reply was, _surprisingly_, blank. "About?" Gen grumbled, like he didn't want to be bothered with whatever Yoshimori was going to spit out of his mouth.

Yoshimori opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He looked away pissed. '_Damn it! I had something to say, but seeing Gen all relaxed and calm, just pisses me off!_'

"If you're going to talk about last night, don't. I hear enough of it." Gen said closing his eyes. The way he said it was like he had heard all the things Yoshimori said too many times before. Maybe he had. The hard-headed Yoshimori had never thought of that.

Yoshimori looked at Gen confused. "What does that mean?"

"It_ means_ I hear the same damn thing all the time. 'You're not a monster, you're special.' 'There's nothing weird about you.' It's all bull crap. Every single time they say, they don't care at all, all they want me to do is open up to them so they feel like they've completed some big challenge."

Yoshimori looked down sadly. '_I never thought of it that way. No wonder Gen didn't believe me last night._'

"Alright then. I won't say that. I'll just let you know that we're _friends_! That's all you need to know!" Yoshi said this with authority, making sure the stubborn teen beside him got the big picture. "I don't care who and what you are, where you're from, or even how you act...all I care about is you. Please don't be all like 'I've heard it all before.' I may say the same things, but I mean them. Can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

The kekkaishi made an angry pouty face and smacked his head back on his pillow, and turned away from Gen like he had not said almost anything at all.

Gen scanned Yoshimori , and smirked. Even though Gen hated himself, he didn't hate this kid. Yoshimori was always loud and stubborn, but in a different way than himself. Gen had always felt alone, but with Yoshi he felt like he was with _someone_, not just anyone. The awake male kept staring at the back of his friend's hair. In a split second, Gen's tan hand brushed against some of that blue hair, that glittered in the sun. At that moment, Gen knew he had at least one person who he could lean against. The tan teen sat and just bore his eyes into his shorter companion. Shishio gazed at the sky intently before laying back and daydreaming silently into the hours of the school day while his companion slept peacefully beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>But if the while I think on thee, dear friend, all losses are restored and sorrows end.<em>" -William Shakespeare**

**A/N: I think I had them fall asleep in the last chapter too. Oh well xD Anyway I want to thank everyone who helped me with this, including my editor (and any others who helped me fix this.) I'm gonna keep writing, because I really want to finish this. I realize that the voice does not make a reappearance in this chapter, but that's because it's all in Yoshimori's POV. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to message me. Thanks for reading this! I shall return in Chapter Three! **


End file.
